You're Not Alone, Mikey
by unicorn-vomit
Summary: Mikey does something terrible to himself and rushes to Leonardo for reassurance and comfort, even though he is hesitant when he fears the Leader may hate him. OneShot and Fluff


Michelangelo took a deep breath as he rested his tired head against the wooden door to the eldest brother's room. He wrapped his arms around himself when he involuntarily shuddered. Faint echoes of grunts coming from the dojo hit the walls; hammer hitting metal clanged from the lab and the deafening soft breaths sounded from the father of the turtle's room.

The youngest of the five mutants bit his dry lip hard. He already knew his brother was aware of his presence before the quiet ninja was about to open the door. Mikey raised his heavy head so the door opening did not result in his fall.

Leonardo greeted his brother with a confused stare. Mikey had not knocked but had waited silently for him to notice his presence outside the door as a trained ninja should be able to do. His brother was usually one to open a door without bothering about privacy; if not knocking at the very least.

Leo stepped aside and invited the younger in. "Hey, Mikey. Anything wrong?"

Looking down at the floor he did not respond, confusing Leonardo even more.

"Mike, you okay, Bro?" He tried again and stepped forward to place a hand on Mikey's cold shoulder.

However, Mikey jerked back. Looking up to reveal red eyes. He opened his mouth yet hesitated to produce sound.

Leo was shocked by his youngest brother's defeated expression, by his fearful eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Mikey?"

Said turtle shook his head and tried not to choke on lump in his sore throat. He kept his arms around his shivering body though there was no sign of cold in the lair.

"Leo," he finally managed after moments of silence. "Leo, I did something bad."

The eldest in turn shook his head slowly with a gentle smile, "nothing can be so terrible. What happened, Little Brother?"

"I- I don't know how to s-say." Sharp tears pricked Mikey's eyes, breaking through his barrier and tickling his cheeks.

Hurriedly warm arms cocooned the shaking frame and led him towards a fairly large bed in the room. Calming whispers attempted to sooth the troubled soul as sobs choked through Mikey's throat.

"I didn't mean to, Leo, I didn't realize till I w-was do-done." He whimpered to what he deemed to be pathetically.

Leonardo, however, pulled away and looked at him with nothing but concern reflecting off of him. "Didn't mean to do what?"

Fearfully, Mikey let another sob leave from himself. "You'd be angry... It's dishonorable and-"

"Nothing you'd do could be dishonorable, Mikey. Please, tell me." Leo edged, slightly disturbed at the other's wording.

Sitting further away from Leonardo he unwrapped his arms from his body and presented them to his brother. Flipping them over to reveal the underside. Showing fresh and angry markings on each; two on the right arm and three on the left. One on Mikey's left wrist had been disturbed as the skin stretched and tore slightly, allowing tiny bits of blood emerge.

Mikey's head lowered in shame as his body violently quaked while he waited for Leonardo's response.

Cautiously, doubtful hands reached for injured ones. Sliding closer to sit next to Mikey the elder one took both arms; careful not to agitate the wounds any further. Leo placed Mikey's arms down and rested his own hand underneath the orange accented turtle's chin. Firmly forcing baby blue eyes to meet his dark brown.

"Baby Brother, why would you do that to yourself?" Gently, Leo asked. He was honestly scared above anything. Afraid of what had driven the youngest to mutilation. Concern came next and was closely followed through with rage at whatever caused his brother to turn towards a blade for comfort.

Mikey gaped at him in disbelief. Shocked at the emotions shining through the other's eyes, there was no trace of anger or shame directed towards him. "Aren't you mad? Or ashamed at me? Something at least, right, dude?"

"Mikey," Leo lightly snapped. "Why would I be ashamed of you? If anything I'm ashamed of myself and everyone else for not noticing this before." He released a breath to calm himself before continuing, "Mikey, I'm not angry at you. Kay? I'm concerned, I want to help. I don't want you to hurt so bad you have to... To use a knife."

Leo couldn't help the tears that entered his eyes as he completed his sentence, finally completely dawning to him the situation. "Baby Brother, why?" He repeated.

Mikey though sobbed and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around the other. "Swear? You're not mad? Cause I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh," he comforted, holding the younger turtle tight. "I'm not mad, I swear. Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

Leo kissed the top of Mikey's head. "It's not your fault at all, I promise. We're the- I'm the one who should be sorry."

"I just felt so alone," Mikey whimpered and allowed his strong barrier to slowly break down while his brother comforted him. "It hurt. I felt so alone."

Gently, Leo rocked him. "No more, you are not alone anymore, Baby Brother." He kissed the top of the shaking figure's head again. "We all love you, okay? I love you. I am not letting you go down that path again."

Leo closed his eyes as Mikey's sobs slowed down, "we all love you, Mikey. You are not alone."

* * *

**Hey, I like to think I'm kinda new to this site and posting on it so if you could please review and share advice I'd be really grateful, thanks. :)**

**I do not own the Ninja Turtles.**

**This story is also on my DeviantART page, Dodobirds123**


End file.
